Skyfall
by madame bellatrix
Summary: During Ragnarok,Loki casts a forbidden spell in attempt to save Asgard .Now wanted as a terrorist,a near powerless Loki turns to Tony Stark along with their love child he's been raising in secrecy .After learning what Loki's really done,Tony is torn between turning Loki in or taking on a family he never asked for .Loki is bad for him,but they have a history fem!Loki,dark fic AU
1. Skyfall

**Skyfall**

Asgard has fallen and ,Loki casts a forbidden spell to save it,leaving SHIELD to pick up the pieces .Now ,wanted throughout the galaxy,a near powerless Loki turns to Tony along with their love child he raised in secrecy .After learning what he has done,Tony is torn between turning him in or taking on a family he never asked for

* * *

**Author's note:  
**So . . . I was watching a bunch of marvel movies over my aunt and uncle's house and reading a bunch of marvel comics,particularly Iron Man and Thor .So . . .Ironfrost,why not ?Anyway,for those of you familiar with the marvel comic verse,I am using mostly movie incarnations and movie plots because Loki's backstory is a pain in the ass as well as the retcons American comics (really the big 2 Marvel and DC ) I'm doin' my own thing .There are background comic mentions and an important note . . .Loki has changed his sex in the comics before . . . multiple times .So there will be female Loki and male Loki .A het /slash fic cause Loki's a dude-chick thing .Also ,there are a lot of mythology references are in it and Loki babies everywhere . . .some of them are creepy .Look it up at your own risk .Also Volken is an OC .

* * *

**Chapter 1: Skyfall**

_Loki sat alone in a freezing cold cabin,rocking a child in his arms .Beside him,another one,a young girl who appeared to be no older than eight years old hugged against his side .Loki new for his part he was hardly affected by the cold,but he could not say the same for his children .As far as he knew,neither of them were frost giants like he was ._

_"*(1)Du fragst mich, ob ich mit dir komm . . .du flüsterst mir in mein ohr . . . .Du fragst mich, ob ich deine hand nehm ich hab keinen grund, dich abzulehnen .Du fragst mich, ob ich mit dir komm ,du flüsterst mir in mein ohr . . .du fragst mich, ob ich deine Hand nehm . . . .du flüsterst mir . . .",he said softly ._

_"Can I sing the next part?",the little girl said ._

_"Of course",Loki said fondly ._

_"Ja, ich bin viel stärker, als ich je gedacht hab . . .Fliege höher,laufe viel schneller!Vergiss die wahrheit nicht . . . .Ja, ich bin viel stärker, als ich je gedacht hab . . .ich entferne welke Blumen . . .wieso siehst du so traurig aus?",she sang lightly tapping on Loki's armor ._

_"Okay,together now . . .",he said ._

_"Yay! Okay umm . . ."_

_"Diese welt ist grausam . . . .es ist traurig aber wahr",Loki sang ._

_"Dies welt ist grausam . . . .es ist taurig aber wahr . . .Dies welt . .es ist taurig aber wahr . . .",his daughter sang ._

_"Hmm . . . .not quite right,but close",he said .She shrugged and hugged him anyway ._

_"I know . . .just that that part sticks out .Why do you like such a sad song?",she asked ._

_"Well,little Anni . . .You see,your father has had a rather difficult life .So it reminds him where he has been and gives him strength for tomorrow,okay?",Loki said ._

_"Okay!",she said,beaming .Bright green eyes met Loki's of the same shade and her tanned skin clutched at his robes .It was absoluetly depressing how much she looked like him instead of Loki .She even had his smile .Loki ruffled her wavy black hair and stood .As soon as he did,he heard slamming on the door .Loki froze and the child bundled in his arms awoke ._

_"Loki! Loki ,I know you are in there!",Thor's voice boomed .Loki scrambled from the floor,gathering his children ._

_"Fath-"_

_"Shhhh!",he said urgently ._

_"Loki Odinson,come out or I am coming in!",Thor demanded .By the time Thor and the others managed to break the shield spell on the cabin and knock down the stone doors ,Loki was already gone ._

_Loki was stumbling through a cave with his children ,snow covering their clothes ._

_"Where are we going,father? Where are we being taken ?",she asked ._

_"To Midgar",he said breathless ._

_He could hear the sound of horses galloping nearby and there was a storm rolling in the sky .Loki made his way to the frozen lake, his staff in hand ._

* * *

_5 years later . . . ._

As Loki passed the corpses laid in the snow,there was an odd sense of relief washing over his being .

"Loki! Loki,what are you doing! Fight with your brethren!",Thor called .A shadowy wolf like phantom lunged at him and he crushed the beast with his hammer .But that was merely a distraction .A gust of wind from a storm giant swept against Thor sending him several feet away .

"This is not my fight! I am not a child of Asgard!",Loki called .Someone screamed somewhere and the packs of wolves rushed through the battle field .

"Loki!",Thor called .Loki only responded with a grin and then laughed .

"When Volken looked at me…he said to me . .he said 'You are but a charlatan! Why do you disguise as those destined to fall?' I said…I said it wasn't my fault and that I was made that way !",Loki said .He kicked one of the phantom wolves out of his way .The beast slid across the snow and slammed into a wall,blood spilling on the ground and splatted against the walls .

Loki approached Thor who was struggling to stand now,his cloak and his clothes badly torn .

"He said to me 'Show me your true form',and he stripped me of that curse that Odin bestowed me to hide his shame .Then Volken smiled and said 'You're an anomaly you know .The universe has not only gifted you with beauty,but with power that the others could never understand .Join me in bringing death to Asgard' .And do you know what I said?",Loki said,kneeling down .He was eye level with Thor who had only rage on his face .

"I said .No .I said no because I wanted a front row seat to this,to this hell .I wanted to watch the end of days and watch as the universe took revenge for me .They all died for me .Volken said he'd make it special and he did",Loki said .Rage painted itself on Thor's features and he grabbed Loki by his neck and pulled him to the ground .He slammed his face into the ground,breaking his nose and letting blood paint red into the snow .

"You-!"

"That's right Thor! Show it! Show that you're just like the rest of them!That you hate me as well… Let it out",Loki said,into the ground .They were now surrounded by wolves that eyed them carefully .Loki shoved Thor back and stumbled to his feet .

"What are you waiting for!Have your fill! I watched your family die,I watched your world destroyed …and I laughed .I'm laughing! Come on!",Loki said,spitting blood into the ice .But Thor could hear a sob under the laugh .Loki shook off a single tear as he stared down Thor .

"I will not slay you brother",Thor said .

"But you want to,don't you? You want my blood… .you want my blood and I'm telling you to take it .Take it before the Wolf King takes your life . . .or ,much better,before I do",Loki said looking Thor in his eyes .A smirk on his lips and Thor was glaring back .

He could see the pain in his eyes .

"I-I will not cause you further harm,brother",Thor said,his hands shaking .

"You are a fool!",he yelled and kicked Thor square in the chest,sending him flying back into a tree .Thor was completely unaffected .

"No .You are the fool .You could have stopped all of this… you could save everyone-"

"You wanted me to kill my own child!",Loki said angered .

"A child who was destined to kill us all!",Thor said .

"No . . ."

"You knew,we knew . . .everyone knew .Fenrir would bring us to doom",Thor said .

"You never had a child ,Thor .Never birthed one . . .watched it's first moments,watched it grow . . .you can never understand a parent's love . . . . a mother's love ,Thor .Ever",Loki said .Thor has no words for this .

"I care not for the others .I took joy in counting the bodies,dear brother . . .a-and Fenrir loves me more than anyone possibly could",Loki said in earnest as he stepped forward .He pet a wolf that held an arm in it's mouth and it wagged it's tail .

"Loki… .when did you become so cruel?",Thor said tiredly .

"When did I become so cruel?",he said and laughed .

"Come on . . .surely you are not senile? You remember as well as I do . . .you remember that night . . .we were drinking . . .you more than me . . .that night when you couldn't control yourself!",Loki said .Thor had no words for this .

"You had your hands in my hair . . .and . . .I remember . . .I became a monster the night you said you loved me",he said .Thor sighed and closed his eyes .Unwanted thought crept into his head,pain ,regret and so many other emotions dug into his heart .Loki was the accuser and he was the sinner,despite all the corpses everywhere .

"Yes…I remember that well",Thor said,taking up his hammer .

"I remember it more .It's in my nightmares",Loki responded,for once,not grinning .Thor was racked with despair,and it was hard to face his brother .

"I am sorry",he said .

"No you're not .You will never be sorry",Loki said venomously .The wolves began advancing on Thor ever so cautiously .

"What is done is done .Even stripped of my power , I will NOT surrender!",Thor said .

"I know .Volken doesn't care .He said you will die regardless .And I will be the one to kill you",Loki said .

In the next moment the wolves came leaping from all directions .Thor let out a battle cry and swung his hammer striking the beasts as best he could,but it did little to help .The phantom creatures took bite after bite,clawed away at him .

"Stand down! Stand down!I told you-"

"How does it feel?",a gentle voice said from behind as Loki watched in horror .

"You said it would be swift! I was to finish him off",Loki said .

"If I didn't know better,I'd say you cared for him",Volken said,his long white hair blowing behind him .An arm snaked around Loki's waist and the original blue tint began to return to his skin .

"You took far too long so I decided to finish it",Volken said .Loki sighed .

"It would have been so much better it if I tasted his blood…no matter…he still suffers",he said .Volken smirked and ran a hand through his jet black hair .

"Anything for you,my prince",Volken said .Loki's hand traced up his silver armor,to his chest .

"You are too good to me ",he said .

"Likely,but it matters not",he said .The taller man pulled Loki closer to him and Loki smiled .Volken caressed his cheek, trailed his fingers to Loki's chin .

"Are you prepared to become my bride? ",he asked .

"Yes ",Loki answered .Another brush of lips and Loki began to change . His frame became smaller,his features softened and soon a woman in Loki's image was clinging to Volken .

"You are the most beautiful being in all the nine realms ", he said .No words form Loki,just a chuckle .Soon Volken began to feel sleepy, so sleepy and a searing pain shot through his body .Loki lowered him to the ground and the wolves fell with him .She turned to Thor who was hardly breathing and in seconds, whisked him away .

When Volken awoke, he was shocked to see that both of the gods were gone .

"It was his brother…did you really expect him to-"

"Shut up .I will do what I was made to do",Volken said .

* * *

Thor sealed all the windows and doors and Loki enchanted them .The two of them were hauled up in a wooden cabin at the edge of the the forest them and their rather reluctant guest .

"Loki! What have you done?!",Thor demanded .

"I only do this for you! As I said I care not if the others die .But you were kind to me . . .despite our differences",Loki said,wiping his blood arm on the wall .He frowned,and began to paint symbols on the wall .

"That…that amulet belongs to the Sorcerer Supreme",Thor said .

" I know",he said,placing a red and gold amulet over his neck .

"How is that even possible?",Thor said .

"He reads minds,not impulses .I took it on impulse",he said .

"And what do you plan to do?",Thor demanded .

"Put an end to this .Now,sleep brother ",he said .

"I will not-"

Before he finished his sentence,he was struck with a bolt of light and fell back on the bed nearby .From where he stood,covered in blood and marks,he could have easily been dead .It was only the fact that he could still feel him that let Loki know he was alive and put his worry away .

"This is the only way I can protect you ",Loki said .A simple twirl and Loki was once again a woman .She took the silver dagger she held to her hair and then to her wrist .Approaching Thor, she laced the hairs in her head, then painted the blood on his forehead .

"This world changes, this world shifts . . .this world is fluid, this form is not fit .I cast aside this broken form,Be born anew, a lady born",Loki chanted and waved a hand over Thor's body .A light engulfed him and he began to morph . When the light receded, a woman who just the slightest resembled the thunder god lay, draped in red, her body completely healed .Another wave of her hand and a glass coffin formed around Thor's sleeping form, branches and brambles of roses wrapping around her form .

"Heal my brother so he may fight again ",Loki commanded .

Loki could feel them coming,feel the wolves and the king of Wolves and it chilled him to his core and not in a good way .He paced the floor,rubbing his hands together .He held the amulet tight in his hands and left the bedroom,shutting the doors .

As he descended the stairs,the distant sound of howling reached his ears and ,her knees were shaking in horror .

Volken would make her pay dearly for this .

Mentally going over how many people he DIDN'T screw over,Loki realized her options were running low .However,he had a plan ,a contingency plan and he would put it to use .

* * *

Volken approached the cabin at the end of the woods where he knew Loki would go .After all,it was where he took Volken when he cared for him .

It was where they first fell in love .

Loki was sadistic like that,so he expected it .Now that he was fully recovered,there was nothing stopping him from killing him once and for all .But something inside Volken pulled at him .

'You hesitate…'

"Shut it .I WILL kill Loki and I will finish preparing Asgard for the new world",he said .

'So be it'

Volken looked up and his heart leaped in his chest at the sight before him .A lone figure stood at the top of the hill dressed in green and gold,white a cloak over it's head .But the long black locks and the pale blue skin told him exactly who it was .

Loki .

She removed his cloak slowly,blood red eyes gazing back at Volken from afar .

The first time he saw Loki,he looked exactly like this .From the way he strode,the clothes and the way he descended the hill,and the fact that he appeared as a woman .Snow was falling fresh from the sky as it did now as well and in his hand,he clutched the same silver dagger he saw him with .

"Your mind tricks will not work on me,Loki .I know you far too well",he said .

"Yes,you know me very,very well,do you not?",she said in a sultry voice .Volken glared at her and reached for his axe .

"I know you no more",he said .A chuckle,not the wicked one she used on her enemies,but the gentle one that Volken knew .

"I can feel your heart beating for me Volken .Do not take my actions to heart,I knew you would survive it",he said,now just feet away .

"If I did not-"

"If you wanted me dead now,you would've done it, I stand here . . .waiting to be your bride ",Loki said .Volken smirked .

"You minx . . .I want to take you right here and right now . . .but Asgard has not finished burning ",Volken said .Another kiss made Loki's nerves scream and a blush crept over her pale cheeks .A gentle hand caressed her face and . .

"Ah! "

"You traitorous wench!You think I have forgotten what you have done?!",Volken demanded .Loki sat in the snow, a slow smile creeping on her face .In the next instant ,a pack of wolves dove at Volken .Volken took a hit to the side that sent his body tumbling several feet .The sound of his agonizing screams was music to her ears as she slowly stood .She grabbed Volken's silver axe ,dragging it in the snow .She approached his torn body and lifted it off the ground .

Volken had no time to react,his head was tumbling in the snow,leaving blood in it's wake .The shadowy wolves began to vanish in wisps of smoke,one by one and Loki dropped the axe in the snow .Tears streaked down her blue face and slowly,she began to change .Loki clutched the amulet in his hand before making his way back to the cabin .

* * *

The cosmic cube,the Tesseract floated above Loki's bloody hands as he stepped over several bodies,laughing and crying at once .He stood in the middle of a glowing circle,his hands about the cube .The amulet around his neck turned blue as did his eyes and he began to chant .

"I'm sorry . . . I never meant for this",he murmured .Closing his eye,Loki strengthened his resolve and set to work on his spell .With a snap of his fingers,all the candles surrounding the great library beneath the cabin lit .A circle of blue light,much like the Tesseract spun on the floor and traced over the bloody runes in the room .

"I call upon the forces of the galaxy,hear my command!

A capite ad calcem!A caelo usque ad centrum,a capite ad calcem!",he chanted .The Tesseract began to spin,faster and faster by each passing moment .

"All that is,all that was .All that will ever be,

I command you to converge upon thee . . .",he said,a blue light running up his arms .The shaking became worst,snow fell from mountains,water stirred in lakes and cracks formed in the ground,lightning cracked the sky .All of Asgard was tearing itself apart .And Loki fet the same .

The blue lightning traveled up his arms and he screamed in agony ,dropping to the ground .Panting and trembling,Loki watched the blue blood bleed from his limbs ,felt himself being torn from the inside .

"A-ad infinitum . .Asgardo *(2) . . .Redux!",he called .

And all at once ,everything stilled .

Fires burned still and snow ceased to fall .The wind stopped in place,catching what it could in mid air .The dying fell to the ground but never touched,arrows and swords and energy bolts stilled .Only the Tesseract spun slowly,ever so slowly .Then faster and faster and faster and . . . .

"Ahhhhhhhh!",Loki screamed until his throat went hoarse,tears streaming from his eyes .He clutched his body in agony as a black hole formed from the amulet ,literally ripping his magick from his body .All at once,everyone,everything ,all of existence was sucked into this black hole .It went on and on and on and Loki was sure he'd died so many times,so many .Soon,a white light overtook everything and Loki was forced to cover his eyes,at least the best his pained body allowed .

And then there was nothing .

* * *

Loki was drifting,drifting in space in nothing,his entire body numb .There was a feeling of weightlessness,a certain euphoria he had never felt before . . .there was acceptance .Loki had accepted his fate,accepted that he will float into the sun or be destroyed by a comet or whatever other force possible .But he had done what he had done and everything will soon be whole again .

That was all that mattered .

Loki slowly,slowly drifted toward earth ,engulfed in a green aura,wearing only what was left of his cloak .Everything,everyone else,was gone .

A quicksilver light and he saw the glass coffin with Thor's maiden body launch it's way into earth's atmosphere .Finally at peace,Loki closed his eyes . . .her eyes and drifted into eternity .

* * *

1)That song was from the anime kill la kill . . .chose it cause I study language and I notice the similar sound to Germanic/Scandinavian language . . . and that song is awesome .Listened to it through the fic ,


	2. Deal with the Devil

Skyfall

**Chapter 2: Deal with the Devil**

* * *

**Author's note:**just havin' fun . . .

**Warning:**This is some dark shit . . .particularly Tony .He's a bit of a sociopath in this .I was reading some comics and yeah . . .nowadays,dude comes off as a pretty dark character . . and he has sociopath tendencies,no really .He does .End of Story

* * *

Nothing .Vast nothingness was all that was there . All that could be seen from Asgard now was the night sky and constellations .The avengers had traveled through a portal that had been left open for them in the event that the Bifrost couldn't be accessed . The simple fact that Heimdall wasn't guarding the gate told them something wasn't wrong,but no one foresaw this .By the time they had arrived,Asgard was but a barren wasteland of dust and raters and stone and nothing .All that remained was dust path and columns,as well as the mirage fog that separated the rest of Asgard from the moon's lack of atmosphere .

"JARVIS …tell me we're in the right place",Tony said .

"According to my readings,we are in fact in Asgard…or at least what's left of it",he said .

"Either we landed in the wrong place or we just missed the battle",Clint said .

"I checked the coordinates,guys .This is what's left of Asgard",Tony said solemnly .

"It's gone .Completely gone…it doesn't make any sense…and the Tesseract is gone as well",Bruce said .

"Gotdamnit! We came all the way here with troops and there's nothing left to fight fro!We let Thor down and-"

"If he survived it"Clint added .

Tony kicked the nearest rock,sending it flying down a barren path .He leaned back against a twisted dead tree and pulled off his mask,frustrated .

"Alright guys…I think we better head home",he said .

The others agreed and began heading back towards the three SHEILD fighter ships stationed nearby .

"Hey ,everybody in here sit tight .We missed the fight,it's time to go",Tony said through his headset .

"You mean…it's over?",one of the soldiers replied .

"Yeah .We missed Ragnarok and Asgard is completely gone",Tony replied .

Suddenly,the ground began to rumble ,knocking everyone to the ground .A streak of rainbow light was seen in the sky .

"What's going on?",someone called .

Another rumble and a streak of lightning crossed the sky and then the ground .

"The hell was that?!",Clint said ,just dodging a bolt of lightning .

Through his mask ,Tony could see the sensors on his suit going awry .

"Guys,we gotta get out of here,now! Tell the Captain not to bring his team through",Tony said into his headset .

"Copy that sir .This is Bravo team reporting to HQ,Agent #131 ,we are aborting the mission",a voice said through the counsel .Director Fury nearly dropped the file folder from his hand .

"Why? What's going on out there?",Nick said .

"Asgard is gone and the portal is collapsing in on itself .Permission to enter?",he said .

"Permission to enter my ass! Let's get out of here .Everybody get back on board!",Tony said .

Everyone scrambled for the ships as the many tall columns left began to fall .The sound of the columns on the ground gave the group an adrenaline boost like forever .The columns were getting closer and closer to them .

"Start the ships up already!",Tony called .Just as he did,a column came tumbling down toward him .

"Hey Tony! Look out!",Clint called .Tony looked up to see the column coming down on him and a nearby agent .Tony grabbed the woman by her arm and flew her to safety several feet away .

"Come on! Go,go ,go!",he called and helped the last few fighters onto the ship before he got on himself .

"Is everyone here?",Tony said .

"Doing a headcount . . .okay everybody,roll call!Mathers,Riley ,Athens,Kazuki,Miller,Jackson ,Rivera,Pierce,Pazini,Reynolds,Harker,who's missing?",Clint called .

"We're all here,sir!Preparing for lift off",the Riley called from her seat behind the controls .She flipped the controls and the ship began to rise from the ground .Tony leaned out of the open door for one more look .

He couldn't believe that Asgard was gone ,it couldn't be gone .

'That mean's he's gone,he thought .

Lightning struck the ship ,throwing it off course and throwing people's balance .

"Tony! Shut the door damnit!",somebody said,but Tony couldn't .

He was falling from the ship .

"Tony!"

"Mr .Stark!"

But it was too late .

Tony tried to activate the thrusters in his suit,but it didn't work .The ground was coming fast and

Tony tried his best to remain calm .

"JARVIS,what the hell is going on? ",he said .

"System power is down to eight percent",he said .

"How?!",Tony called .

"The lightning interfered with your systems sir .Now initiating system override .Activating thrusters",JARVIS responded .

Finally ,the thrusters activated and Iron man launches himself full speed to the nearest ship .He could now see Hawkeye holding the door open and reaching out .Just as he got close enough,a loud beeping sound reached his ears and the suit began to shut down .

"Wait…what's going on?",Tony said actually sounding panic .

"Any more power and it's likely you won't make it .What do you want to do sir?",JARVIS said .

Tony was lost now .

"What are my options?",he said .

"I could expend the rest of my power ,thereby terminating my program .Or you could deactivate the heating system .However,the environment has become hostile and it is likely you will freeze within minutes",JARVIS said .

Clint near fell out of the ship before he was yanked in and the door was shut .

"We can't just leave him out there!",he said .

"If someone can get the door open,I believe I can get to Stark",Bruce said .His skin was already tinted green as he climbed to the back of the ship .The other occupants scrambled over to the front .

"Nobody wants to do this,sir .But the portal is closing,the atmosphere is disintegrating and-"

"Then why are we doing this?! Get that door open,now!",Clint said .

"That's a negative,sir .The system shut the doors on it's own and I cannot override it",Riley said .

"I thought I was going to go out in a blaze of glory…this is here is just anti-climatic",Tony spoke calmly,but he was anything but calm

_'Anthony?'_,a voice sounded in his head .

"You...", he said his voice cold .

'Oh shut it already!I sensed you were in danger .You know what to do .Say the words',the voice said .

"Loki,you know I don't believe in . ."

_'For the love of . .do it!'_

It was only when a crack of lightning nearby made him reconsider .

"Okay ,here it goes…*(1)citius altius forties",he called .

_'Tony . . .take my hand . . ._',Loki's voice said .

"Alright . . .",Tony said .He felt something warm clasp his hand through the suit .

In mere seconds,Tony's drowsiness faded and his armor once again sprang to life .There was a burning feeling in his chest and intense feeling of euphoria .Immediately ,Tony flipped himself upright and launched himself toward the portal .

"Power is past capacity!",JARVIS said .

"I know! I can't stop it!",he said .

"I'll expend as much power as I can",JARVIS said .

From where he stood Clint could see Iron man zip pass them and right through the portal .

"That's for leaving me ,you assholes!",he called before he was gone .Despite that,everyone was cheering .

"Okay,let's get out of here!",Riley said and guided her ship through the portal,the other one close behind .

Iron man zipped right through the pale blue and through darkness,pass stars and void .

"Tony . . .don't . . .through there! . . .you'll . . .survive . . .turn . .back-",a voice was saying but it was scrambled . For a moment,time seemed to go slow and through the suit,Tony could feel a current serge through his body .The suit began to malfunction now and a bright warning sign flashed across the screen .

_'Loki? What's going on?_',Tony's voice echoed .

_'Close your eyes_',Loki whispered .

And then he was gone .

* * *

_When Tony opened his eyes,he saw nothing but a dark corridor . Down the corridor,was a wooden door with a crescent moon carved out of it,giving off green light .Beyond the light music was also playing so heavy that Tony could feel the damn bass through his body ._

_"How the hell did I end up here?',he thought ._

_'Come find me',that familiar voice beckoned and Tony sighed ._

_Loki ._

_As soon as he took a step,vertigo hit him full force .Somehow,that in itself was a relief .How?_

_Because this was another one of Loki's dreamscapes,or more accurately, a peak inside of his head . Whenever he was in this situation, Tony always felt a sense of weightlessness like he was floating and everything felt either numb or too strong ._

_Tony forced himself to go to the green light and opened the door ._

_When he opened the door he was quite literally snatched up by a grinning woman with green glow bracelets and bright green eyes . Before he could do anything, she was shoving bracelets on his wrist and Tony was swallowed up by the crowd ._

_And yet despite the people jumping around and having 'fun',he could see the deadness in their eyes, tied exhausted and green . Green like the God of Mischief himself . The room was dark besides a few selective strobe lights ,and everyone was wearing black as usual . The only thing out of place was the bright red splashed across writhing bodies like blood ._

_That's when Tony knew something was wrong ._

_He quickly made his way pass all the inhabitants of the party,all faces that Tony had seen before in these dreams .He reached the room at the fare end of the club with spiral stairs and practically ran up the steps . ._

_He threw open shining blue beads and came to a black glass door with a blood stained heart painted over it ._

_"Loki,it's me ,open up!",Tony called ._

_"Who is here?",a hushed voice near booming loud said .Tony sighed,and rolled his eyes ._

_"Prometheus",he said and the door slid open .As soon as he entered,the world beyond the doors fell away ._

_When Tony entered the room,more than anything ,he was irritable .He grateful ,especially since this head game of there meant he was still alive . . . ._

_Tony has felt the touch of death before and knows the difference ._

_Loki ,was for the most part in his true form only in his dreams .Though he was part frost giant,he only turned when in extremely cold weather,which meant rarely .Long ,wavy,jet black hair spilled over a handsome face with pretty green eyes .And more still against a toned but slender frame with long,shapely legs .Despite the lack of hips ,but Tony could tell,actually he KNEW he could rock a slinky evening dress (with a corset) and get away with it .He had done this before ,granted,he toned down the height a bit,but still got away with it ._

_Tony remembered pictures of him with the 'Glamorous Goddess' Freja Lausen,specifically a headline that said 'Beauty and Brains -Lady Lauson and the Infamous Mr .Stark ' ._

_He had even let the bitch tamper with his suit . . . .despite the fact that fact he knew who it was  
_

_And it disgusted him ._

_More so, because Freja was sitting right next to Loki right now .He shook off those thoughts because he could not afford to be distracted now .The walls as always were dulled out and cracked and scribbled with whatever madness Loki or someone else in his head put there ._

_Tony knew with these things he had to pay close attention to everything and he could already tell ._

_The sheets were a sign ._

_That and the clearly obvious word 'GUILTY' dug into peeling plaster in the wall to the far left .Both of them left and looked back at the same time in sync .Freja busied herself by puling a cigarette and a lighter from a purse that mysteriously showed up at some point ._

_The purse was black this time ._

_"What the FUCK did you do? ",Tony said from across the room .Freja and Loki looked at each other than back at Tony ._

_It started slow, started with that smirk that both charmed and made Tony want to slap it off of his face .After that, snicker, then a chuckle then outright laughter, that made Loki sound as mad as she was .Tony ,for a part was clenching his jaw ._

_"Tony . . .",_

_"Don't ",he warned Freja ._

_"Whatever did you mean, lover? ",Loki said ._

_Tony sighed,shook his head and grabbed up the chair that was conveniently nearby .He sat the chair in front of the bed then took out a gun,that Loki eyed cautiously .Tony simply took out tehe clip and emptied the chamber before sitting it on a night stand .He took off his shades and pocketed them ._

_"Now,I know you helped save my life an all that,and I know you got issues and all,but I know when your cycle ends and when that small one hour gap comes where you're down to near nothin' rolls around,I . . .",Tony paused and sat the chair down . . . ."am going to seriously fuck you up",Tony said ._

_"If you can find me",she said .Tony simply undid the cuff of his dress shirt, lifted his left arm up to Loki and his other half .On his arm were deep cuts that spelled out 'IKOL' ,bleeding out ._

_"You marked me,Lo .I can ALWAYS find you",he said ._

_"But you never come .Why is that?",Freja asked ._

_"Because,SHIELD is always on my ass and YOU fucked up when you tossed me out of a gotdamned window",he said .Freja rolled her eyes and Loki just grinned ._

_"You survived it .I knew you would survive it",he said non nonchalant ._

_"You drop by whenever you please, run out on me,and then I find out you're really an evil, alien psychopath out to take over the world .And this is what you have to say to me? ",Tony said with a chuckle,aa humorless one,the same one that he used when things were not so good .Funny thing about Tony . . .he could laugh at anything . . .problem was,that was usually when he was about to do something crazy ._

_And this made Loki cautious ._

_Loki was not afraid of a mere mortal by the least, but now, she wss vulnerable, vulnerable in a room alone with a crazy guy with a gun, who had good reason to finish him off for good ._

_Out there in the other world, Loki could simply look in Stark's direction and kill him .And Tony knows this because he watched Loki snap a guys neck by simply looking him in his eyes and telling him to die ._  
_He then looked back and said 'if killing was this easy for mortals, you would have committed genocide by now . Thank your maker for making you as weak as you are strong '_

_But in here . . .Tony could break his mind and end his existence ._

_Normally this kind of thing excited Loki, but something in her, in him, knew that something was different in Tony tonight ._

_"Freja?",Loki said ._

_"Yes, brother? ",she said .Loki simply snapped his fingers .Freja understood and stood up from the bed, stark naked wearing only green heels .She waved at Tony and walked by him .When he looked back ,she was gone .He turned back as if nothing happened ._

_"Do not speak what you do not know . . . .especially since you are not so sane yourself ",Loki said, sitting up .Tony looked at_

_"And what is it I don't know? Huh? What have you done this time? What grand scheme, what kinda bullshit do you have in store for us now?Still wanna take over the world? Send more creepy-crawlies at us? ",Tony asked ._

_"I could give a shit about this world of yours .I was bargaining for my life and trying to save Asgard ",Loki said .Tony stopped ._

_"So you were the Chitauri's bitch then ",Tony said, leaning back ._

_"Watch your tongue, Stark .I am nobody's bitch",Loki warned ._

_"Nah . . .you're definitely somebody s bitch .Use to be mine, but hey . . .",Tony said ._

_"And you're still a nobody",Loki said ._

_"Touche .Though,that depends on what someone's definition of a nobody is .I hear in Asgard you were nobody",Tony said .Loki's jaw clenched but she held it .Tony heard the heavy rattling of the closet door and blue fingers sliding out, along with hisses in the dark .Tony felt his pulse quicken and stared ahead .Loki turned to the noise in annoyance and gave the closet a nasty look .The fingers slipped back in ._

_"Trying to piss me off and trick me into letting something spill, amicable only in the sense that you have the balls to even pull something like that on a deity ",Loki said ._

_"I told you I'm an atheist ",Tony said ._

_"I can tell .Only a godless man would do the things you do "Loki said ._

_"Lemme tell you something about 'God ' and Gods in general",Tony said, leaning forward ._

_"When shit hits the fan, God is either not there or playing favorites . When I realized God wasn't gonna save me, I stopped believing . And at that moment, it was . . .it was a moment of clarity . And since you are a so called 'God ',I don't believe your shit either . . ."he said, facing down Loki ._

_"And right now, you are sitting here, half dead, and going through your mommy cycle after you stole a fucking planet .This means that you,my friend, have used most of your power,not to mention what it took to work through me back there .I trust that means you are in a pretty fucked up position", Tony said ._

_"I can find my way out",Loki said, nonchalant ._

_"Can you? ",Tony challenged ._

_Loki narrowed his eyes_

_"What are you getting at, Mr .Stark ",Loki finally said ._

_"I can make your situation a whole lot easier ",he felt himself saying ._

_This wasn't part of the plan ._

_But Deals with the devil were Tony's specialty so . . ._

_"And why would you do a thing like that? ",Loki asked ._

_"Why did you save me? ",Tony asked ._

_No words were spoken . Just the heavy implication of denials that neither wanted to confront ._

_"You are a very useful person .What do you want in return?, Loki asked ._

_"Information ",Tony said ._

_Loki paused juggled his options . It was only when the stream of blood ran from his nose and a loud thump of Freja passing out in the corner made him reconsider .Freja as far as Tony was the keeper of Loki's magick and if she was in trouble . . .  
_

_"What do you need to know? ",Loki said, spiteful ._

_"What did you do to Asgard? ",Tony asked .Loki sighed and frowned ._

_"That's not the answer you seek .You could care less about Asgard ",Loki said bitterly ._

_"Maybe .But if you could do that to one planet, you could manage another .Like this one "Tony said .Loki_  
_Sighed and shook his head ._

_"You do not care about that either",Loki said ._

_"Since YOU have all the answers .You tell me what I want ",Tony said ._

_"You want absolution ",Loki said ._

_"That's not an option ",Tony said ._

_"And you understand this fact, yet you do what you do ",Loki said ._

_"We all reasons for what we do .So tell me yours ",Tony said ._

_"For what? ",Loki said ._

_"Cut the shit,Lo",Tony said .Loki pondered a moment and then made his decision ._

_"When I was trapped in this void of nothing after I fell off of the Bifrost bridge .I was hunted by the Chitauri and many other unspeakable things that give me night terrors .I promised them the Tesseract simply so I can get out of that hell hole and get it back to where it belonged and return the Tesseract . .I knew damn well the invasion would fail ,I have been fighting wars for Asgard for Centuries… lying and bleeding and dying for those insufferable ingrates .Odin pretends to run a world of warriors,but there are others like me…the unworthy who run the shadows and do what we must .We are not bound by the same rules as other beings,even the Aesir…there are things we can do that they cannot"Loki said ._

_"Like an otherworldly espionage network?",Tony asked ._

_"Exactly .But you never heard this from me .In fact,when you awaken,you will never remember me saying this .Just know that you have…potential allies in the shadows,if you play your cards right",Loki said ._

_"Any advice on that?",Tony asked ._

_"Like I said…you never heard it from me",he repeated . Tony nodded, decided not to push it .Anything that cause Loki to react that strongly was not to be fucked with ._

_At least not yet ._

_"Now,back to the subject at hand .I knew in the end, Thor would return the Tesseract to Asgard and take me back as well .Mission accomplished ",Loki said, glaring ._

_"Why am I not surprised? ",Tony said, flatly ._

_"Kindred souls ",Loki said ._

_"People died, Loki ",Tony said and was rewarded with a disturbing laugh ._

_"You are one to talk about people dying .You hardly care for other people .You do this knight in shining armor thing for your self .Such a brilliant mind as yours undoubtedly disconnects with the insufferably base and unintelligent majority ",he said .Tony shrugged ._

_"It scares me at times how I can be with these things and how dark my mind can wander .I don't like facing that fact, but you are right",Tony admitted .A tilt of the head and a smirk ._

_"Really? "Loki said ._

_"Enough that I ended up being stalked by the likes of you .And near killed ",Tony said ._

_"You are suicidal anyway .But to answer you, at the time I was angry .I was angry because I saw in your eyes .When you found out I was no woman but a man, I saw doubt", . So I did a nice little therapy session . Too bad it didn't work ",Loki said bitterly ._

_"That was a lie .You were the first guy a fucked twenty years ago ",Tony said .Loki raised and eyebrow, slightly surprised ._

_"So you remember? ",Loki said ._

_"How could I forget? This entire scene you got going looks like the place we met .It's telling me things",Tony said ._

_"In light of that,I want a real answer",Tony said ._

_"An act .If they knew about us, you would be locked in a cell this very moment, the world would turn against you a .That Iron Man charade, that false little facade that you show the world would come crumbling to pieces",Loki said ._

_"And you? You're not that caring of a person ",Tony said .Loki smirked ._

_"My own lies would be exposed to potential allies . . .a potential weakness .It wasn't personal ",Loki said .Tony nodded, letting it sink in .He felt a weight being lifted from his shoulders now, from his heart and Loki could see it ._

_"So, what's your next move? ",Tony said, hands i his pockets ._

_"You work for SHIELD now .The love is gone Tony, there is no other reason to speak to me beyond questioning of what happened to Asgard .",Loki said tiredly and turned his face away ._

_"You know I wish it was really like that right about now . . .it would make this easier",Tony said .He looked at him,then closed his eyes ._

_There were so many things that could happen now .Tony could walk away from all of this, let Loki well enough alone in her /his misery .He could blow Loki away with the gun on the dresser and end this madness . Or . . ._

_Tony didn't think, he just did . He let all those lonely nights, and heartbroken days tumble out at once .He got up from his seat, eyeing Loki .Hypnotic green meeting brown and then .Tony slides his seat over to the bed, his hand just grasped the sheet .He blinks and the pillows are red now ._

_"How do you really think I feel about you? ",Tony said ._

_"I don't think I can reconcile with what I want to think and what is ",Loki said ._

_Tony tugged the sheet slightly ,but Loki stopped him ._

_"And You are as bad as myself in that department ",Loki said ._

_"You got trust issues ",Tony said ._

_"And yourself too ",Loki said ._

_"Good reason ",Tony replied ._

_"Same here ",Loki said .A chuckle and smile from both parties and then it stilled ._

_"Tony . . ."_

_"Lo",Tony said .Loki slid away,shifted , crossing his endlessly long legs .Tony sat in the bed beside him .He took a closer look at him and he could see the dark circles under his eyes, and when his hand brushed against the hair on the bed,a sharp power surge through his arc reactor ._

_"Do you trust me? ",Loki said ._

_"No ",Tony answered ._

_"I don't trust myself as well . . .especially with you",she said ._

_"Sharp as always ",Tony said ._

_"Of course ",he said ._

_There was a silence between them now, an air of uncertainty,anxiety .Both parties conflicted, both thinking_

_"What do you want to know? ",Loki said ._

_"Enough to make a decent lie from . . .though I should really, really turn you in .But for some reason I know you would make everything more difficult if I did .You have no reason to talk to any of them for any reason .They have nothing to offer ",Tony said ._

_"You know me so well",Loki said fondly ._

_"Yup ",Tony just said, kicking off his boots ._

_"You are willing to deceive in my name? Lie for me? Lie for the Lord of lies and mischief and chaos?",Loki said ._

_"It's a better option then telling the truth",Tony said ._

_"Why? ",Loki asked .A grin and Ton said "just a little mischief ",he said .Loki fought off a blush he felt creeping on his cheeks ._

_"The way I see it, whoever put you between a rock and a hard place is the worse of two evils .Common sense, but try telling then .They hardly listen to me as is,so I'm doing this my way ",Tony said ._

_"That was why I did what I did .You saw the void . . .we both did . You have felt, and tasted death and beholden the horrors beyond these walls .You know what's out there ",Loki said .Tony shuddered and familiar images traced his mind ._

_"Please refrain from those thoughts .It becomes real here "Loki warned ._

_"My bad ",Tony said .Loki calmed and Tony sat back i his seat ._

_"Good . So you know if you turn on me that I will kill you ",Loki said ._

_"You might find a reason anyway ",Tony said ._

_"You have a death wish, don't you? ",Loki said ._

_"Why does everyone keep saying that? ",Tony said playfully ._

_"Because I can see it in your eyes, Mr .Stark ",Loki said ._

_"Tony ",he said ._

_"Tony ",Loki said a smirk on his lips ._

_"So here's my offer .You help me find the Asgardians, I spin a few tales and we call on each other when we need it .Whenever I ask a question about this particular job . . .",Tony said ._

_"That's what we're calling it? ",Loki said ._

_"Even if I don't need the cash, by law, SHIELD has to pay me ",he said ._

_"Right ",Loki answered ._

_"Need a place to hide out? I got plenty .I also got eyes and ears everywhere . . .even in SHIELD .Follow my lead and everything run smoothly .And if things get a little ugly . . .I know how to make people disappear .But while you're at it, you should probably get a new face ",Tony said .Loki smiled, a relieved one ._

_"Deal .The next time you see me, I will be someone else ",Loki said ._

_"Perfect .Also, I pick the meeting places .Why? Because I know where the Avengers and SHIELD agents like to hang and we don't need anyone being suspicious . Also, for the love of God . . .where CONTACTS ",Tony said .Loki bowed his head and chuckled ._

_"They weaken my powers ",he admitted ._

_"I might be able ti fix that, you know ",Tony said ._

_"And the catch? "Loki asked ._

_"A favor .And don't ask, I'm working in it .And I've been doing some reading so I know how to hold you to it .Apparently ,there are rules to this shit",Tony said ._

_"I thought you didn't believe in that sort of thing",Loki said ._

_"Doesn't matter as long as you do ",Tony said .Loki frowned ._

_"Fine then .I would give riddles,but the fact is,this is immanent .Your first target is a woman named Christina Chapman,a bank teller .She is Lady Sif and she is right here in New York .She works in Manhattan and lives there as well .You will see her face in your dreams soon enough",Loki said ._

_"And how will I know this is true?",Tony asked ._

_"You will see Lady Sif when you look at her and Sif will ask if you are from Asgard .Tell her that you are Prometheus",Loki said ._

_"And that's suppose to mean ,what now?",he said ._

_"In due time,Stark .You have,however overstayed your welcome .Your pulse is fading"Loki said ._

_"Fine .I'll be back for you later",he said ._

_"You'll be back when I demand it of you"Loki said .Tiny ignored him and got up from his seat and headed for the door…_

* * *

_'Farewll ,Mr .Stark'_

When Tony's eyes snapped open,he was surrounded by the familiar look and smells of a hospital,which he has been in too often .Specifically,the SHIELD helicarrier medical wing .He tried to sit up ,but was assaulted by a headache .But besides that,his injuries were minor ,a few scrapes and a follow burn or two .

"Oh,fuck…",he cursed and fell back down .

"You're finally up then",Captain Rogers was saying .Tony groaned and shifted in his bed .

"Damn…you know I almost thought I was in heaven with the soft bed and all the white and all…then I saw you",he said .

"Haha,very funny .That was a reckless stunt you pulled back there at the portal",Steve reprimanded .

"I know,awesome,right?Any footage?",Tony asked .Steve sighed .

"That's not the pint .The point is that your suit was totaled and you were out for nearly six hours .The rest of the team took turns keeping watch over you",Steve said .

"Alright mom…just lemme sleep it off .Please? And gimme some pills",Tony demanded .

"I'll see what I can do .But please be careful next time ,Tony .It's not like you're made of adamantium",he said ,frowning .

"Thanks for reminding me",Tony said .

"Any time",Steve said with a smile .

"Smartass",Tony shot back .

"Take off the ass part",Steve said,turning to the door .

"Speaking of asses…you're looking damn good in your new uniform,Captain",Tony said .Steve began to blush a moment and frowned .Instead of walking around like a living version of the star spangled banner *(2),he sported navy blue with a silver star across the chest and striped wings .Down the side of the pants a single red stripe and instead of red boots,they were black .

"Did you have to go there?",Steve said .

"You knew when you decided to rock out in something like that I was gonna say it",Tony said .

"You're doing an awful lot of talking for someone laid up in a hospital",Steve countered .

"Distracts from the agony…now please…get me a nurse…or you can go put on one of them sexy nurse dresses-"

"I need a nurse in room 307!",Steve was saying as he escaped .Tony laughed to himself and then winced before falling flat on the bed .

* * *

1)citius altius forties-olympic motto ,but means,'faster,higher,stronger' . . .

2)His alternate outfit .The original is a pain in the ass and you know it


End file.
